Calm During a Storm
by Panda-Lemur
Summary: "Like father, like son." First story, be gentle XD;


So…I finished the No.6 anime and thoroughly loved it :3 This is just a little piece I shoved out after I watched it (Realize it was around two in the morning and I was a bit emotional, soo XD;; ) Hope you enjoy!

Calm During a Storm

Sion's red eyes snapped open at the sound of a cry and a clap of thunder.

He shot out of bed, stumbling over to the crib that was against the wall on his side of the mattress. He leaned over to look into the plush bedding, the small child wailing softly. The white haired man picked him up gingerly, cradling him to his chest. "Shh, shh, it's okay…"

The babies cries muffled away instantly, sucking on his thumb as he relaxed in Sion's bare arms. He sighed in relief.

"Sion?" a groggy voice sounded.

Red eyes looked up from the baby, smiling at seeing a tired Nezumi looking confused as to why he wasn't in bed with him, his hand spread over the vacated spot.. A glance at the clock said it was two in the morning. "Sorry I woke you. Mercutio was crying…I think the storm scared him." The taller man shook his head in understanding, gesturing him over to him with a wave of his hand.

Sion sat down among the warm blankets, humming when Nezumi sat up to hug him around the waist. He used his free hand to stroke Mercutio's hair, kissing the childs forehead. The sight made the albino-esque man smile happily.

It had been a year since the wall of No.6 had come down. A year since Nezumi had left to retrieve their things from their old home while Sion took the new baby to his mothers.

A year since they confessed their love for each other.

The city had been in a bit of chaos the first few months, but now, the crumbling buildings were rebuilt, and the people were living in an era of peace that wasn't artificial.

The new family had moved into Sion's mothers house for the first half of the year, and then recently moved to their own home that wasn't too far away, so she could still help the new parents with the child.

Nezumi had chuckled when he first met the baby, 'We don't even get a honeymoon period? I'm already a father?' Deep down, Sion knew Nezumi loved Mercutio just as unlimitedly as he did.

Though Karan _did_ baby sit every now and then so the daddies had a little…alone time to themselves.

She was happy to do it a year ago, as she was happy to do it now. Even if Safu's death had hurt her, she was grateful her son was living and well. And the fact that he had a man like Nezumi to love him didn't bother her a bit, since he was the one who kept her hopes up to see her son alive again, sending little messages by rat.

Plus she was still able to become a grandma.

The dark haired male leaned down to kiss Sion's lips, which earned a tender response. "Lay down and sleep." Sion nodded as his body realized how tired it was, gathering the blankets over themselves, Mercutio tucked in between them, a warm space between their bodies.

They both smiled when the baby yawned, before looking at each other. "He's just like you…has to scream at storms," the raven grinned. Sion blushed. "Will you ever let that go?" Nezumi ruffled his white hair. "Nope."

Even if their time in the West District wasn't glamorous, they still liked to look back on those days that seemed so far away now. A few instances still haunted their worst nightmares, but just one look at each other made it all melt away.

Another rap of thunder struck the skies, but Mercutio didn't even wince. He just continued to breath calmly as he cuddled into Nezumi's chest. Sion smiled, leaning over to kiss his lover again, which gained a lazy pressure in return.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining," he asked when the kiss ended.

The shorter man chuckled, the pink scar on his face moving up as he smiled. "I'm just happy…" Nezumi couldn't help smiling too. "Idiot…" "Yeah, I love you too."

They both laughed quietly as they cuddled close, cheeks nearly pressed against each other. Their eyes connected, rubies with platinum, emotions that they couldn't display outwardly being translated between them. A small sparkle flashed in the silver eyes for a second.

"Can we leave Mercutio with your mum tomorrow? I want you all to myself." Sion smiled. "As do I…"

The baby let out a light snore, which they both sighed at. Every breath he took made their hearts warm, reminding them of how much he represented. Their family, their new life, and their love.

"Good night Nezumi." A soft whisper.

"Good night Sion." A low purr.

"Mrgghm…" A small gurgle.

Smiles formed as they joined their son in the tranquil world of dreams, the pattering rain on the windows a subtle lullaby to their ears.


End file.
